


【超蝙】无法逃离（BDSM，调教，产乳）

by Lingfengwu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	【超蝙】无法逃离（BDSM，调教，产乳）

BDSM(Dom!Clark╳sub!Bruce)  
分级：NC17  
10000字  
调教。鞭打。电击。产乳。角色扮演。暴力提及。  
不喜欢请及时退出。

注：安全色——绿色（安全），黄色（注意、警告），红色（停止、危险）

比起SM，Dom和Sub更像是精神上的支配与服从。特定的对象，心灵的依赖，肉体疼痛反而不是最重要的部分。每对Dom和Sub都可以有自己的规则。这是两厢情愿的游戏，与现实生活无关。

>>>>>>

布鲁斯跪在柔软的地毯上，静静地盯着自己的双手。然而他什么也看不见，四周太黑了，没有一丝光亮得以幸存。他微微握起的拳头搭在自己的双腿上，不自在的扭了扭臀部，漫长的等待让他的双腿几乎发麻。

除了自己赤裸的身体，他什么都感觉不到。无穷无尽的黑暗与焦虑几乎要将他吞噬。布鲁斯从来没等过这么长时间，他的Dom在他踏入这个房间的那一刻就已知晓，为什么他还没有来？是自己做得不够好吗？还是说……他不会来了？

认识到这种可能的布鲁斯被巨大的恐慌与失落击中，他的心跳不受控制地越来越乱，直到他不得不大口喘息。

他觉得自己就快要承受不住了。距离上次来到这里已经过了很久很久，他妄图逃离这一切，最终却又一次回到了这里。也许他的Dom不再接受他了，泪水盈满了布鲁斯的眼眶。

“叮——”一声极短的提示音打破了寂静，大门缓缓开启，温和的白光瞬间洒满了整个空间。布鲁斯忍不住眯起眼睛，头又低了一些。沉稳有力的脚步声由远及近，当它停止时，布鲁斯的面前出现一双红色的靴子。

“Master（主人）.”布鲁斯轻声呼唤，声音微不可察地颤抖。

卡尔温暖的手掌在布鲁斯裸露的后颈游离，让布鲁斯的上半身靠在自己腿上。他轻轻地抚摸着布鲁斯的头部，手指在柔软的发间来回穿梭。布鲁斯安心地闭上眼睛，讨好地轻轻蹭着主人。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”他的Dom这样说。  
布鲁斯欢快地摇了摇屁股，“主人能来Bruce很高兴。”

“关于上次的事情……Bruce还生我的气吗？”卡尔小心翼翼地问道。  
布鲁斯抬起头，泛着雾汽的蓝眼睛定定地看着卡尔，用甜蜜温顺的声音回答道，“Bruce不会生主人的气。只要Bruce在这里，Bruce就会全心全意地爱着主人。”

“乖孩子。”卡尔称赞道，缓缓地呼了口气。

随即拿出布鲁斯的项圈，像以往的每一次一样亲手为他戴上。这表示游戏正式开始，直到Sub说出安全词或者Dom单方面宣布游戏结束，它都不会停止。

项圈是卡尔特意为布鲁斯制作的，普通的皮革项圈，唯一特殊的是前面的金属牌上是卡尔亲自用热视线刻的“BRUCE”，而背面贴近皮肤的那一侧则刻着超人胸前的盾形S图案。后面的连接处是一个细长的金属方框，有时候卡尔会在那里加上一条长链。

这个房间极为隐秘，位于超人的孤独堡垒，并且只有他们两人有权限进入这里。它是一个方形空间，通体纯白，唯一的出入口是一扇几乎与周围融于一体的门。房间的左侧有一个小浴室，设备齐全，再往里是一张床。右侧和后方是平整的墙壁，角落里放着一张沙发。天花板只有一个方形的灯提供光线，地板上铺满了柔软厚实的地毯，防止布鲁斯膝盖受伤。整个孤堡的温度系统会实时监测布鲁斯的体温并且智能调节温度，所以即便布鲁斯持续赤裸也不会感到寒冷。

卡尔很快就进入了角色。身为Dom的他此时完全没有克拉克的影子，即使身穿超人制服，也丝毫没有平时的温和亲近。他的神情姿态更像是一个俯视万物高高在上的神子，冷漠疏离，强大到无法仰视。毕竟他要做的是征服，是要让他的Sub全身心服从的存在。

“我们有一段时间没做这个了，”卡尔垂下眉眼，深邃的蓝眼睛温和地看着布鲁斯，“我允许你先射一次。”  
“谢谢主人。”布鲁斯顺从地回答。他在这方面吃过不少苦头，经过卡尔严厉的调教，只有主人允许他才能射出来。

“那么，”卡尔的声音低沉下来，陌生又令人安心，“让我满意。”

布鲁斯跪直了身子，可爱的鼻尖在主人胯间鼓起的硬邦邦的一团上蹭来蹭去，贪心地嗅闻着主人的味道。他从制服的腰带下找到裤子和内裤的边缘，用牙齿叼着它们向下拉。这不是很容易，卡尔稍稍帮了他一下。没有了束缚的性器几乎是立刻就弹了出来，刚好打在布鲁斯的脸颊上，留下了星星点点的水痕。

“想要吗？”卡尔握着自己的硬挺在布鲁斯的脸颊上轻轻拍打，语气里隐隐含着调笑。  
“是的，主人。求你了！”布鲁斯急切地哀求着，粉嫩的小舌头偷偷的去舔胀红的肉刃。

“老实点！”卡尔没想到布鲁斯这么胆大妄为，不满地用另一只手的食指和中指揪住他调皮的舌头。没想到这小混蛋居然更加任性，向前倾身含住了他的两根手指急躁地吮吸，将它们舔得湿漉漉的。

“你这个淫荡的婊子！”卡尔突然打了他一巴掌，即使他觉得自己没怎么用力，也依然在白皙的脸蛋上留下一大片鲜红的痕迹。卡尔怒火中烧，发现这个小混蛋居然完全勃起了。他还用他那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛无辜又茫然地看着他，仿佛不知道为什么主人会这样做。

卡尔一下子将阴茎挺进布鲁斯甜蜜的口腔里，即使被牙齿磕到了也不甚在意。他按着布鲁斯的后脑，让他鼻间的呼吸洒落在自己的毛发中。布鲁斯开始剧烈的挣扎，双手无力地捶打着他的大腿。突然深喉的强烈不适让他想要干呕，卡尔很快就放开了他。

“咳咳——”布鲁斯咳了几声，透过朦胧的水汽看他的主人，模糊的面容让他看不清他的神情。卡尔暗自懊恼，面上却冷冷地对布鲁斯说，“你不乖。”

布鲁斯的眼睛眨巴两下，泪水就落了下来。卡尔贴心地为他擦拭，他自己是不被允许使用双手的。

他狡猾的舌头试探性地舔了下柱头的水痕，很快就勾着回到了口腔里。卡尔没什么表情，只是用脚尖分开了布鲁斯的双腿。布鲁斯放心地含着它的头部，投入地吮吸起来。

湿润，紧致，温暖，卡尔无比喜欢这张小嘴。他一边吞吐一边用灵巧的舌头勾引他，诱惑他。卡尔为此忍不住喘息。

太大了。这非人的巨物几乎填满了布鲁斯的整个口腔，让他的两颊又酸又胀。可是被填满的快感又是如此清晰。他需要这个，他知道。他享受被人填满，被人侵入，被人使用。只有这时，他才觉得自己是完整的。被需要的感觉如此强烈，布鲁斯的阴茎硬得发痛，后穴也忍不住开始收缩，他湿了。然而那里同样放着一个巨物，一个安静的，没有温度的，作为替代品存在的假阴茎。布鲁斯一边卖力吞吐讨好主人，一边向下压着自己的腰部露出漂亮的线条，尽力在跪着的姿势下抬高屁股，像个廉价的妓女一样炫耀似的晃动。

鼻尖全是浓厚的男性气息，布鲁斯像一条游鱼一样随心所欲地摇摆身体，不断向海底深处游去。主人宽厚的手掌安抚着他，布鲁斯越游越快，越游越快，他的灵魂被安心与充实包裹，再淋上名为愉悦的甜蜜糖浆，布鲁斯觉得自己快要融化了，他将要化在这片辽阔的海洋里，与这深邃融为一体，成为这波涛汹涌。浪潮一股股地袭来，他要到了，到达金色的彼岸，他要到了，就要到了，要——  
“唔！”布鲁斯紧紧地攥住鲜红的披风。  
他射了出来。

灼热的呼吸喷洒在卡尔身下，布鲁斯大口大口地喘气，身子不停颤抖。他确实到达了彼岸，几近窒息。

“只是吸我的阴茎就能射出来，有那么喜欢？”卡尔明知故问，轻轻抚摸布鲁斯潮红的脸颊，之前的红印还没消退。  
即便如此，布鲁斯还是会回答卡尔的每一个问题，“呼～是的，主人。布鲁斯很喜欢主人的阴茎。”

一声轻佻的低笑落入布鲁斯耳中。卡尔实在是忍不住，能从这个人口中听到这句话实属难得，只是此刻并非真正意义上的现实。  
“然而我还没有射。”你不该停下。

布鲁斯收到了卡尔的讯息，把那布满了水光的东西再次含住。然而他自己已经射过，无论是身体还是内心都得到了短暂的满足，对主人的讨好也就没有刚刚那么用心。然而他又实在舍不得口里的大家伙，便只是将它含着，小幅度的吞吐。

卡尔几乎要笑出声来，他对这小混蛋果然太纵容了，时间长了连规矩都忘了。卡尔轻轻地飘了起来，布鲁斯还没反应过来，下意识地跪直身体，伸长了被项圈束缚的脖子去追随卡尔的阴茎。直到他再也无能为力，眼睁睁地看着主人的阴茎从自己口中缓缓退出。卡尔向后飘了一些，随着响亮的“啵——”的一声，阴茎彻底离开了柔软的口腔。布鲁斯依旧不知所措，伸长了舌尖去追逐，却被落下来的卡尔再一次用手指揪住，不让它回去。

“你这小舌头可真不听话，待会儿我会好好的把它锁起来。”卡尔恶狠狠地威胁布鲁斯，布鲁斯一下子就老实了。

依旧硬挺的阴茎突兀地闯进毫无防备的口腔里，卡尔沉稳地站在地面，揪着布鲁斯的头发开始操他的嘴。他挺得又快又深，囊袋拍打着布鲁斯漂亮的下巴，布鲁斯怀疑自己马上就会在这场粗暴中窒息。

我在操蝙蝠侠的嘴，卡尔报复性地想到，心中没有半点怜惜。他恨不得将这张刻薄的嘴操熟，操烂，让所有人都知道这是他超人的领地，让这个黑漆漆的家伙再也吐不出半句话语。卡尔愤恨地加重了动作，蝙蝠迟早要飞走，他别无他法。

“唔嗯……嗯……”卡尔一边喘息一边将大量的精液射进布鲁斯的喉咙里。布鲁斯不管不顾地推开他，剧烈地咳嗽起来。口中的精液大部分都被咳到了干净的地毯上，其余的被卡尔悉数射在布鲁斯红润的脸颊上。他满面潮红，那双总是充满了审视与谨慎的蓝眼睛蓄满了泪水，仿佛随时都会决堤。粘稠的精液射得到处都是，甚至睫毛和头发都沾上了一些。无力瘫坐在地上的他狼狈至极。

但卡尔依旧不满。一是布鲁斯没有好好吞下自己的精液，几乎将它们全都吐了出来。二是布鲁斯又射了一次，而他自己还没有意识到。这本不应该责怪布鲁斯，毕竟卡尔故意讲这个过程拉得如此漫长。但规矩就是规矩，他由此打消了安抚布鲁斯的念头。

“我说的是只允许你先射一次，布鲁斯。”卡尔冷冰冰地说道。  
布鲁斯连忙低头去看，这才发现他腿间的阴茎已经软了下来，两次射精，而那里至今还没被任何人碰过。

后穴好像变得更加湿腻，里面的假阴茎不再让他感到胀痛，这具身体早就被卡尔调教成他想要的样子了。

布鲁斯乖乖跪好，恳求的叫“主人”。身份转变，放低姿态的示好不会再起任何作用。

“你没有做好，布鲁斯。我会给你一个惩罚。”卡尔尽量让自己的语气温和一些，抬起手想要安抚失落的小狗，却猛然对上布鲁斯充满了恐惧的双眼。他在颤抖，因为卡尔的触碰意图。

布鲁斯还记得。他当然记得。这些日子里卡尔无数次的唾弃自己，无数次后悔，愧疚。他在布鲁斯展示出逃离意图时狠狠地惩罚了他，因着他的背叛。他怎么敢，怎么敢对这一切说不！那几乎称不上惩罚，而是卡尔单方面的暴行。他甚至在布鲁斯即将说出安全词的时候用那根假阴茎堵住了他的嘴，任由布鲁斯在他最信任的人身下绝望地挣扎。他当时脑子不太清醒，完全被愤怒支配，被恐慌统治。这是他和布鲁斯亲密接触的唯一机会，他不能想象布鲁斯会离开他，他不能离开布鲁斯……卡尔当时浑浑噩噩的，当他完全清醒时，面对的只有一个残破的布鲁斯。

自那次以后，布鲁斯再也没有踏入过这个房间。任由克拉克怎么解释怎么道歉，布鲁斯对他都是冷冰冰的。他甚至故意错开了蝙蝠侠和超人的任务以及排班，谁让他是蝙蝠侠呢？

所以当布鲁斯再次踏入这个房间时，卡尔几乎不敢相信。也许他又遇上了什么麻烦，也许他终于肯原谅他了，卡尔无法确定。他就站在房间的门外，静静地看着布鲁斯。直到两人都无法再忍受下去，卡尔打开了门。

卡尔收回了手，半跪在布鲁斯面前，尽力克制不去碰他。他的Sub，他的布鲁斯。  
“别担心，布鲁斯。只是一个小小的惩罚。鞭打，能接受吗？”卡尔几乎用上了身为Dom最柔软的语气。  
布鲁斯平视他的眼睛，温顺地回答，“是的，主人。”

卡尔向前俯身，在布鲁斯的额头上留下一个轻飘飘的吻。

他一向是个温柔强大的Dom，既有足够的压迫感，又不会让对方感到不适。他的统治欲在这个房间里于另一层面上实现，但他一向都能将自己的破坏欲控制得极好，从来没有伤害过对方，只因为他的Sub是布鲁斯。但他上一次失控了，这一次也伤害了布鲁斯。不管为了什么，他都不该承受这些。

卡尔走到右方的墙壁前，在某一处按了一下，横向的一行白色墙壁缓缓滑出，露出各种各样的道具来。卡尔想了想，选了一根细长的黑色皮鞭和一根粗细中等的尿道堵。当他转过身时，布鲁斯已经乖乖的趴好了。

“15下，自己数。”  
编织有序的皮鞭轻轻的落在布鲁斯光裸的背上，像条小蛇一样来回游离。鞭子离开后背，一声清响，淡红的鞭痕落在了苍白的后背。

“1。”布鲁斯开始数。第一鞭没什么感觉，只觉得麻麻的。  
“2。”比刚刚更疼了些。  
……

“唔嗯！7……”布鲁斯不安地扭了扭，卡尔抚了抚他的后背。

“颜色。”  
“黄……绿色。是绿色。”

卡尔敛了敛眉，下一鞭依旧是这个力道。布鲁斯总是这么固执，他永远拿他没办法。

“8。”布鲁斯的口中泄露出一声呻吟。  
“9。”  
……

“唔嗯……15。谢谢主人。”

布鲁斯极力压抑着啜泣，身体微微地颤抖。卡尔叹了口气，蹲下来抚摸布鲁斯的后背，深浅不一的红色鞭痕在白色的皮肤上格外扎眼，也格外色情。  
卡尔在他耳边轻轻呢喃，用蛊惑般的语气重复道，“你做的很好，布鲁斯。”

将鞭子放回原处，卡尔又拿了个别的东西，在沙发上坐了下来。  
“过来。”他命令道。

布鲁斯顺从地爬到他身下，双手离开地面环住卡尔的腰部，将头埋在他的小腹上。他的屁股依旧招摇地翘着，像只撒娇的猫咪一样在主人身上胡乱的蹭来蹭去。

布鲁斯喜欢这样，缩在主人怀里，被主人完全笼罩。他是主人的所有物，主人会保护他，喜爱他。什么都不用想，什么都不用做，只需要遵从主人的指令。

卡尔的手指有一下没一下的穿过他的头发，状似无意地问道，“最近怎么样？”  
布鲁斯没想到他会问起这个，思索片刻回答道，“在调查一起案件。”

他这次来到这里有一大部分原因就是这件事。毫无进展的过程，逝去的生命，深感无力的自责与愧疚，他本可以独自承受这一切——在他没有拥有一个Dom之前。

卡尔多多少少了解一些，布鲁斯被缠住了，一时无法解开。“也许你可以和你的搭档一起合作，毕竟你曾经也帮过他不少事情。”  
“……”沉默。“我会考虑的，主人。”

卡尔为布鲁斯戴上尿道堵，他的阴茎在鞭打的时候就再次硬起来了，深蓝色的圆形宝石点缀在马眼处，异物的侵入让娇嫩的入口又酸又胀。

“转过去。”卡尔命令道。

布鲁斯乖乖的转过身背对卡尔，肘部贴在地板上，臀部抬高，被塞住的后穴毫无掩饰地暴露在卡尔面前。

“啪——”的一声脆响，一个通红的掌印落在雪白的臀肉上。卡尔并没有着急取出布鲁斯小穴里的东西，而是兴致大发的玩起了他的屁股。一个又一个巴掌打在圆润饱满的屁股上，柔软的臀肉像是水浪一样无规则的荡来荡去，在卡尔大力揉捏时又像两团白花花的面团一样扭曲变形。

布鲁斯的阴茎晃动着，硬得几乎要流水。从来只要主人会这样对他，巨大的羞耻心将他淹没，在清脆响亮的拍打声中布鲁斯的脸红到了耳朵。他的两颊通红，眼中含着泪水，没羞没臊地呻吟浪叫。莫名的快感击打着他，让他的双腿发颤，几乎要跪不住。

雪白娇嫩的臀瓣很快就变成了熟透的红苹果，没有半点完好之地。烦闷的热流在身体里静静流淌，无处宣泄。卡尔玩的差不多了，便将布鲁斯抱起来，让他面对面张开双腿坐在自己腿上。布鲁斯弓起后背，下巴搭在卡尔的肩膀，将全身的重心压在他身上。

“感觉怎么样？”  
“主人……”布鲁斯很快就抬起了臀部，他一坐下去那里就火辣辣的疼。他的主人下手也太重了，布鲁斯的声音委屈巴巴的。

噢！粗心的卡尔。他从沙发后的墙壁格子里取出一瓶水，那是一个镶嵌在墙上的迷你保鲜室。布鲁斯喝了好几口水，喉咙总算好受了些。

布鲁斯无力的趴在卡尔怀里，就在他以为自己终于能暂时休息一会儿时，一对金属质的夹子紧紧夹住了他的乳头。

！

布鲁斯喜欢主人吸他的奶子，但他绝对不喜欢这个。他哀哀地恳求主人，没有得到任何回应，只能眼睁睁地看着卡尔慢条斯理的调整乳夹的松紧度，然后将线另一端的开关按下去，微弱的电流瞬间传递到乳头。

“嗯……嗯啊……主人……”布鲁斯胡乱的扭动着身体，声音染上了哭腔。他红润的乳头早已挺立，那两个小东西一边振动一边传递着电流，布鲁斯又疼又麻，泪水不受控制地涌了出来。卡尔一手揽住他的腰肢，在那里来回抚摸，另一只手慢慢调高电流的强度。

“唔嗯……！啊……！主……主人！求你了……主人……！呜……”布鲁斯剧烈地扭动着，他大声地哭喊，泪水哗哗的涌出来，流的满脸都是。卡尔按住了他，以防乳夹脱落。

“颜色。”卡尔大声地问他。  
“告诉我颜色。”

布鲁斯突然安静下来，细密的电流涌向全身，他的身体不受控制地颤抖。蝙蝠侠从不畏惧疼痛，比这更强的电流他都经历过，他也不会喊半句疼。只是这个地方，这个场景，以及对面的人，布鲁斯毫无顾忌地哭了出来。

这太丢脸了。他的主人一定觉得他很没用。

“绿色。”布鲁斯坚定地回答。

布鲁斯觉得他的奶子涨得厉害，总觉得沉甸甸的，胸部以肉眼可见的程度变大了许多。他的奶头又硬又红，仿佛红透了的小樱桃，他甚至能感觉到点点的湿润。

卡尔不再去管开关，一双大手在布鲁斯的乳肉上揉来揉去，在他的啜泣声中低头含住了那甜蜜的一点开始吮吸。布鲁斯只觉得胸前涌过一阵细细的热流，好像有什么液体被挤压了出来。电流的刺激加上这奇妙的感觉，布鲁斯眼前一白，条件反射地收缩着穴口，达到了一次无精高潮。

他的脑子天旋地转，过了好一会儿才反应过来。布鲁斯迟钝地低下头，在另一边没被含住的乳头上看到了乳白色的液体。

这是……怎么回事？

卡尔关掉了电流，将那对折磨了布鲁斯许久的金属乳夹取掉。对于布鲁斯的高潮视而不见。他在那颗红润饱满泛着水光的小樱桃上狠狠地吸了一口，按着布鲁斯的后脑与他接吻。

好甜！一股浓浓的奶味儿，浓厚的香气扑鼻而来。卡尔将那些液体过渡到布鲁斯口中，等他咽下去后勾着那条不听话的舌头与他缠绵。

卡尔不管不顾地吻他，布鲁斯几乎要喘不过气来，双手无力地捶打着他的后背。卡尔这才不情不愿地放过了他。

“怎么样，好喝吗？”卡尔调笑着问他。

布鲁斯后知后觉地察觉到那是从他自己的奶子里流出的奶水，他整个人都羞耻地红透了！

可是这怎么可能呢？他明明是一个男人，怎么可能会流出奶水？（别问，问就是万能的氪星科技。）布鲁斯的身体还麻木着，现在连脑袋也要麻木了。

“布鲁斯？”  
“是……是的，主人。”

布鲁斯似乎还在疑惑，看上去有点呆呆的，软萌可爱。卡尔从来没见过这样的布鲁斯，他一向是反应最快，思维最敏捷的那个人。卡尔忍不住轻笑出声。

他又捏了捏布鲁斯饱满丰腴的乳肉，香甜的奶水一下子就流了出来。卡尔咬着一边的奶头吸了一会儿，这情形仿佛刚生育完的妈妈正在哺乳她可爱幼小的宝宝。而他邪恶的主人居然一边含着他的奶头一边睁着那双独一无二的蓝眼睛对他说，“Mommy，你好甜。”

布鲁斯仿佛被狠狠击中，他能感觉到自己的脸颊和耳朵热得发烫，不用看也知道是什么情况。布鲁斯羞愤地将额头埋在卡尔的颈窝里，一些奶水顺着他的皮肤向下流淌，弄脏了卡尔的制服。

害羞的布鲁斯太可爱了！卡尔开心地想道，忍不住再逗逗他。他从保鲜柜里取出一个早已准备好的带有重力球的奶瓶，将奶嘴拧开，就像给自家农场里的奶牛挤牛奶那样熟练地将布鲁斯剩下的奶水悉数挤进奶瓶里。对于一个从来没有喝过奶水的氪星人来说，布鲁斯的奶水真的好好喝！

“我要把它好好保存起来。”卡尔一边挤奶一边一本正经地说，“这样等我们的宝宝出生时，它就能立刻喝到妈妈的奶。”  
“布鲁斯不会生宝宝！”他的小猫咪急切地解释道。

“我的布鲁斯那么聪明，我相信你很快就能学会的。”卡尔说。  
“布鲁斯说的不是——”

“好了，好了。难道你不想生下我们的宝宝吗？你不喜欢它吗？”卡尔挤完了奶，合上奶嘴，一手温柔地抚摸着布鲁斯有着漂亮肌肉的腹部，语气里隐隐透露着不知真假的失望。

布鲁斯张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。他和主人不是这种关系，他们不该有一个宝宝，更不应该组建一个家庭。这一切都太超过了。他只是想无忧无虑，把自己完全交给主人，任他调教玩弄，而不是再生出别的什么情感来。也许这只是主人一时兴起的下流话，故意叫他难堪。

布鲁斯微微低下了头，轻声说道，“如果主人喜欢的话，布鲁斯也会喜欢。”

就像是突然醒悟，卡尔自嘲地笑出了声。

卡尔稍稍冷静了些，“要说喜欢的话，我最喜欢的还是我的布鲁斯宝宝。布鲁斯想要Daddy喂他喝奶吗？”  
“是的，主人。”布鲁斯温顺得像只脆弱无害的小绵羊，他从来都是在无形中狠狠地捅你一刀，自己却什么都意识不到。

“嗯？”卡尔提高了音调。  
“是的，Daddy。”布鲁斯连忙改口，“布鲁斯想要Daddy喂布鲁斯喝奶。”

“乖孩子。”

卡尔将奶瓶放到布鲁斯面前，布鲁斯没怎么犹豫地一口含住了奶嘴，漫不经心地吸着自己的奶。这种感觉真的很怪异，布鲁斯基本上没喝多少，一边喝一边调皮地往里面吐泡泡。

“好了，不要再喝了。”卡尔收回奶瓶，将它放回了保鲜柜。

“谢谢Daddy！”布鲁斯才不去想主人要拿那些奶做什么，他只想环着主人的脖子向他撒娇。

再也挤不出奶水的胸部轻了不少，但还是那么大，尤其是他右边的奶头被卡尔又吸又咬，还在他的乳肉上留了好几个牙印，他的奶头到现在都在疼着。但他又在卡尔吸他奶时感到了一种奇异的平静。哺乳带来的巨大满足感几乎和他被填满时一样让他兴奋。他不知道这算不算正常，这一切都太诡异了。

“还疼吗？”卡尔搂住布鲁斯的腰，有些心疼的问他。但他没让自己表现出来，表面上还是一副高高在上的样子。布鲁斯的胸又是电击又是产乳，他当时的泪水几乎就要让卡尔停下了，然而他固执地说了“绿色”。

布鲁斯摇了摇头，捧着卡尔的脸颊在他额头上印下一个轻飘飘的吻，“布鲁斯一点都不疼，布鲁斯也很开心。”

仿佛落叶归根，漂泊的旅人终于找到了属于自己的避风港，春风荡漾，湖水泛起涟漪，雨露润泽大地，他的小猫咪用柔软的爪子一下又一下地挠着他的心，又麻又痒。

卡尔久违地看着布鲁斯对他露出的微笑，吻在了他的心口。

谁的心都不是石头做的，布鲁斯早晚有一天会明白的。卡尔这样想着。

红肿的臀部暧昧地扭动着，磨蹭着他的大家伙。  
卡尔在那上面又拍了一巴掌，火辣辣的疼，“这么着急想要？”

“求你了，主人。布鲁斯等不及了。”

“哼嗯，”卡尔揉捏着那对臀瓣，在他耳边低声说道，“那我就满足你，你这个贪吃的小荡妇。”

在后穴里待了许久的假阴茎终于被抽出，卡尔随意地将它扔在地上。它只是一个替代品——卡尔的尺寸，当然。那片领土的真正主人马上就会来巡逻。

卡尔探入了两根手指，摸到一片粘腻。这个饥渴浪荡的婊子，他居然已经湿成了这样！卡尔抬高布鲁斯的屁股，直接将自己的硬挺一插到底。

湿润，紧致，最重要的是温暖。卡尔无比怀念这个诱人堕落的小穴。太久了，他太久没有进入这里了。这本是他的领地，布鲁斯整个人都该是他的。

两个人同时呻吟出声，结合的事实让两个人都得到了心灵的慰藉。卡尔真不想离开布鲁斯，如果他能永远这样抱着他——

“啊～”布鲁斯舒适地呻吟，他居然自己就开始动了起来。这个淫荡的小骚货！既然他那么渴求，卡尔就让他尝尝厉害。

卡尔握紧布鲁斯精瘦的腰肢，开始上下摆弄他，同时胯部发力，狠狠地操着饥渴的小穴。布鲁斯不得不扶住卡尔的肩膀来维持平衡。卡尔操得一下比一下凶，囊袋狠狠地拍打着布鲁斯红肿的臀部，交合的水声几乎不断。

“啊……！主人……主人好棒……！嗯啊……太快了……主人……主人……”布鲁斯胡乱地叫喊着，口水止不住地往下流。他的眼尾发红，深深地陷在汹涌的情欲里，软白的奶子随着身体的起伏在卡尔面前晃来晃去。卡尔心中一动，缓缓地飘了起来。

“啊～～！好深……”卡尔完全飘在了空中，鲜红的披风随着动作摇摆，仿佛他还是那个被所有人仰视的飘在空中的超人。他的阴茎进得很深，因为重力的因素操得更用力了。

布鲁斯不得不紧紧地抱住卡尔的脖子，赤裸的长腿盘在卡尔腰后，使他的披风皱成一团。他的泪水又涌了出来，纵情地呻吟叫喊，不知是愉悦还是疼痛。卡尔只顾得自己喘息，他又往前飞了些，将布鲁斯压在墙上，用凶狠的利器狠狠捅穿布鲁斯柔嫩的蜜穴。他要布鲁斯记住他，记住这一刻。在每一个无眠的夜里，在他最私密的日子里，想念他，渴求他，哭着求他的主人狠狠地操穿他。

布鲁斯开始挣扎，手脚乱动，妄图推开人间之神。卡尔没有理会那些小猫咪般的反抗，专注地碾压着那使人沉沦的一点。在这凶狠的攻势下，布鲁斯终于受不了了，他哭喊，哀求，一遍遍地叫着“主人”。他的阴茎疼得难受，小穴疼，屁股疼，后背也疼。卡尔仿佛什么也听不见，只想满足自己的欲望。他不停地操着布鲁斯，仿佛是要弥补那些缺失的日子。直到布鲁斯再次想起了上一次，他今晚第一次说出了另一个颜色，“黄色。”

卡尔停了下来，愣愣的看着他。又一次，他又一次陷入疯狂。这些阴暗的念头每次都会冒出来，尤其是当他在操布鲁斯的时候，恨不得把这个人完完全全的占为己有。可他每次都控制的很好，从未出错。所以布鲁斯一直都很依赖他。直到上一次，布鲁斯想要逃离，想要摆脱这种见不得光的关系。他怎么能让他如愿。卡尔控制不了布鲁斯，他让他飞走，他放他离开。可现在，他的布鲁斯自己回来，再一次跪在他的面前。

卡尔不断地亲吻布鲁斯的泪水，跟他道歉。他不希望布鲁斯再次对他疏离，每次他们两个陷入冷战都会带来一系列的麻烦。联盟，任务，舆论，他们都不是普通人，有太多的事情需要考虑。超人和蝙蝠侠不和会带来多大的影响他们都不敢去想。最重要的是，失去的信任很难再找回来，撕裂的伤口永远不会消失。他不确定当初和布鲁斯确定这种关系是否正确，但两个人都为此做出了努力，卡尔暂时还不想结束。

卡尔将布鲁斯抱到柔软的床上，将枕头垫在他的腰下，拉着布鲁斯的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，温柔地操他。布鲁斯扭动着，卡尔知道他想射，但现在还不行。

他慢慢加快了速度，身体前倾，专注地看着布鲁斯沉迷情欲的脸。他不再哭喊，只是断断续续的呻吟。卡尔不断顶弄着布鲁斯的前列腺，突然将宽大的手掌覆在布鲁斯的口鼻上，禁止他呼吸。

卡尔的速度越来越快，布鲁斯无力地摇头，双手握住卡尔的手腕挣扎。他的双腿胡乱蹬着，窒息的恐慌感攫住了他，卡尔从他的眼中看到了恐惧。

布鲁斯受过专业训练，窒息的时间比一般人要久。卡尔认真地关注着他的身体情况，在差不多的时候狠狠冲撞了几下，让他得以呼吸，同时以极快的速度取出了堵住他阴茎的小东西。

氪星人大量的精液射进布鲁斯的小穴深处。布鲁斯也射了出来，精液稀稀落落的。他今晚已经高潮了四次。布鲁斯陷在窒息般的高潮里，大口大口的喘气，脑子里一片空白与杂乱。卡尔将耳朵贴在布鲁斯胸口，静静地听他紊乱的心跳。巨大的响声吵得他心神安宁。

没多久布鲁斯就昏了过去。他今晚太累了，来之前身体状况就很不好。他总是不肯好好休息。卡尔想让他多睡一会儿，却又实在舍不得这难得的机会，他又操了布鲁斯一阵，在布鲁斯体内射了几次。布鲁斯醒过几次，又很快昏睡过去。

卡尔将自己的阴茎抽出，布鲁斯的小穴已经被操成了一个可爱的圆洞，他能清晰地看到里面的嫩肉，合都合不拢。穴口被操得仿佛腐烂的草莓，散发着诡异的香甜。他射进去的精液到处都是，顺着布鲁斯白嫩的大腿和股缝流出一大滩。布鲁斯的双腿依旧在卡尔两侧，似乎很难并拢。

卡尔满意地看着自己的成果，在布鲁斯软嫩的小穴上奖励似的亲了一口。他拿来一个短粗的肛塞，将他自己的精液全部堵在布鲁斯的小穴里。卡尔抱着布鲁斯飞到浴室，将项圈取下，仔仔细细地给他清理，却唯独没有给他清理后面。他希望自己的精液能在布鲁斯体内多待一会儿。

卡尔又抱着布鲁斯睡了一会儿，看着怀中熟睡的人让他觉得无比安心。但他最终不得不将布鲁斯送回韦恩庄园，让他独自一人躺在他柔软的大床里。

卡尔亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊，不舍地与他告别。  
“下次见，我的布鲁斯。”

END.  
（有后续，不知道会不会写。）


End file.
